


"Make a Wish..."

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Of course, John Watson knew Sherlock Holmes' birthday, he just knew any comment on such an occasion would be unappreciated... just imagine a verse where they have years before the Fall...





	"Make a Wish..."

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Sherlock's 164th birthday... may it continue to be long remembered.

From the time of their first visit to the A & E, for a concussion and possible cracked rib, John knew the day when Sherlock Holmes made his entrance into the world. He just knew his friend well enough, even then, not to make a comment on it, but every year, on the same day, there would be a packet of his favourite biscuits with his tea, or a new specimen in the fridge, properly sealed and labeled of course, waiting for him, in the freezer. One year it was a long wished for ancient map of the Underground, other years, just an extra order of prawns. Sherlock would wrinkle his nose a bit and raise an eyebrow, but simply accepted it as John being John, and did not question it. 

And then came the years of his absence, when John would go to the black stone and place his gift there, silently, then kneel to place his freezing fingers over his friend's name, and bow his head, wishing he had told him, just once, how much it had mattered to him that he had been born. He would get to his feet, nod his head, then get on with the rest of his day.

So, naturally, once Sherlock was safely back at Baker Street, and long overdue confessions of love had been finally confessed, on the morning of January 6, Sherlock opened his eyes to find John smiling at him, as if he knew something he didn't.

"John?"

"Make a wish."

"What?"

John reached over to his bedside table, lit the candle on the cupcake and presented it to his love.

"The tradition, is to close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candle."

"The tradition - how -?" Sherlock closed his mouth, and his eyes, then took a brief moment to consider, and blew out the flame.

"Happy Birthday, Sherlock."

"You've always known -" Sherlock grumbled as he held the plate in his hands, but smiled at the purple sprinkles, and dragged a fingertip through the frosting. "Chocolate..." he hummed happily.

"When you were gone, I always regretted not telling you, not letting you know how very important you are to me. So, Sherlock Holmes, will you do the honour of marrying me? Please?" John watched Sherlock's mouth open, then shut again. He shook his head, then whispered in a voice John had never heard before.

"How did you know what I wished for?"

"Yes?"

"Of course, yes. Yes, John Watson, I will marry you."

John took the plate from his hands and laid it aside then tenderly kissed him. "Any other wishes?"

Sherlock grinned. "One or two, I can think of, but first, I'm going to finish my cupcake."

John laughed, then gave him back his cupcake. "Happy Birthday, Sherlock."

"Thank you, John."


End file.
